


Restorative sleep.

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Vera (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Joe worries because he hasn't seen his boss.
Kudos: 8





	Restorative sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Tayryn for the beta work.

“Vera?” Joe called his boss’ name as he entered her house.

No answer. So he called her again. Still he received no answer.

A smile appeared on his face when he found her sleeping on the couch in her living room. As silently as he could, he approached, grabbing a blanket resting on the back of the chair.

Joe Ashworth put the cover on her; smiled and watched her. She seemed at peace.

Sitting on the chair he took the blanket from, he watched her. He was happy she finally found some sleep.

DCI Vera Stanhope needed some restorative sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
